


Countdown

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Breathplay, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Double Penetration, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Penis, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Connor saves his counterpart while on a mission, which leads to an unexpected conversation, and an insightful experiment.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydeviants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/gifts), [havenwolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenwolds/gifts).



> HEY OKAY SOME NOTES:
> 
> This fic uses a lot of terms for genetalia, including but not limited to: pussy, vulva, slit, hole, anus, perenium, erection, dick.
> 
> Please read the tags, and PLEASE read at your discretion.
> 
> There is an inserted hyperlink, keep an eye out for it for context!

There are many perks to having two very similar, advanced androids working at the DPD.

 

They are fast, efficient, and tripled the productivity of their human partners. Even if Connor and Nines didn't always get along, they shared their thoughts and experiences frequently enough to consider each other a friend. Not close friends, and hardly brothers like many insinuate, but they appreciated and respected one another. 

 

One night, while following up on a double homicide, the two sets of partners were searching the scene as in-depth as they could. Even the RK units found it difficult to find any sort of information. 

 

Two bodies, not belonging to the homeowner or their known friends and family, lay dead in two armchairs. Blue blood covered their clothing but no wounds, and auto-healing doesn't kick in after an android is considered "passed on".

 

_ Connor, can you check again for fingerprints? Anything? _

 

The shorter of the two models shrugged. 

 

_     No, nothing. They are beyond even temporary reactivation. I… I have a bad feeling about this, Nines.  _

 

Cold, slate-blue eyes looked his way. 

 

_ We will learn more when Josh can give us a cause of death. Let's check upstairs again, just in case.  _

 

Connor nodded, and told Hank where they were going. They had gone up once, been around the whole house, coming crack with nothing strange. 

 

At the top of the stairs, they split off to search different rooms. It was a beautiful home, by human standards, but something was odd. It hardly looked lived-in, and that worried Connor. 

 

Through a wireless transmission, he messaged Nines, " _ The homeowner is listed as never having androids, and only bought place a year ago. Has anyone reached them?" _

 

He reviewed a desk drawer's contents when he heard a thud from the other room and dashed over. "Nines?"

 

On the floor, his counterpart lay on his side on the floor. He sank to his knees, interfacing and immediately seeing the attacker's face, the homeowner themself. 

 

A… fellow android?

 

A countdown clock came through, scratchy and harsh, accompanied by the diagnosis: missing thirium pump.

 

"Oh, Nines!" Connor lifted away the fabric of the shirt, now seeing that the buttons were undone, and there was a gaping hole in his torso.

 

" _ C-c-c-onnnnnorrrrr, h-help-p-please!" _ It was like he was choking, body jolting with pain.

 

The RK800 barely needed a second thought before scanning his own biocomponent, and sent a message to Hank and Gavin downstairs.

 

He undid his shirt, which made his successor's eyes grow wide. One more breath to prepare himself, in and out, and then he unscrewed and removed his own pump and put it into Nines.

 

" _ Fuck!" _ He transmitted through their connection, but Nines barely noticed as he relaxed for a moment with his brows still pinched.

 

The plan was clear: to stay alive, they would have to exchange the thirium pump between each other until another could be procured. As the sounds of footsteps approached, Connor clenched his fist and listened in on the call that Nines made it Simon at Jericho.

 

"We need a compatible thirium pump at the nearest facility, what do you have?"

 

Two figures dashed through the doorway, each going to their respective partner. Gavin cradled Nines in his lap, worried about all the blue splattered around, and Hank was pale-faced as he knelt down to hold Connor's hand.

 

"You're gonna be okay. Oh God, we will get you two out of here in a minute. Can you hang on for me, sweetheart?" His other hand went to Connor's face, smoothing a hand along his cheek.

 

" _ For an RK unit… we really only have those at the DPD and at Jericho. You may be closer to the precinct, taking traffic into account." _

 

Connor winced as he listened in, gripping Hank's hand a little tighter as his clock continued to count down. 

 

"We need to go to the repair center the facility, as soon as possible," Nines steadied himself, and then removed his pump and handed it to Hank.

 

The lieutenant had helped Connor with repairs, knew his way around the various parts, but holding the thirium pump like this was clearly disconcerting. 

 

He slid it into the empty cavity in her partner's chest, "Connor, can you carry Nines to your cruiser? I'll go get the others to get a motorcade ready and start it up." 

 

With one last kiss, just before a tear replace where Hank's hand was, he left Connor and their colleagues and ran downstairs, barking orders.

 

"Jesus Christ, Nines!" Reed's hands were held for dear life, and the officer panicked with worry. "What can I do? Can I do anything? Holy fuck-"

 

"Just get us to the precinct safely," Connor said, still catching his breath but that wouldn't last long. "I'm lighter than you, Nines, it will be faster if you take it while we go to the car."

 

The other android looked up at Gavin, who gave a nod in understanding and watched as Connor handed over the pump with a mechanical groan.

 

"All right, let's go." Gavin said, stepping away as Nines hoisted Connor into his arms.

 

The whole sensation of it was unpleasant. It wasn't like the fluttering caused by emotions, the complete lack of anything in that spot was excruciating. Having to tear it out was difficult enough, and they had to do this for the nearly twenty minute drive (fifteen, if they were lucky.)

 

Everything was a blur as they rushed downstairs. Shadows and faces, lights strobing and disorienting as they reached the parking lot. He hardly knew what was happening until he was seated in the back of a cruiser, and heard each of the four doors slam shut.

 

"Hang on tight, Eights." 

 

A moment later, the world was clear again, the pump restored in his chest, but Nines had slumped backwards into the edge between the door and seat.

 

The three-car motorcade of police vehicles, complete with lights and sirens, hurried through the city. 

 

Each time they switched, it was getting harder and harder to recover with the short amounts of times. 

 

Nearly there, even Nines was flustered and coming undone. "G-gav, can you help-"

 

Reed turned from the passenger seat, cringing as he took the pump from his partner and stuffed it into Connor.

 

"Hang on, we're almost there," Hank said, his full attention on the road to keep himself from losing his shit. "A tech is bringing the part outside for us."

 

They were still far enough outside of downtown that they needed to switch again, and Connor leaned forward to pass it over. The pump sunk into Nines again and he collapsed forward into his arms.

 

" _ Just rest here, I've got you." _ The connection was full of static, but Nines spoke so earnestly that Connor just wanted to melt. They took a hard turn, tires squealing slightly, and Connor felt arms wrap around him protectively. His processing went fuzzy, and he didn't come to until his was pushed off and his pump replaced one last time.

 

Connor sat up, and saw the door open as the station technician gave Nines the spare thirium pump, with a bag of thirium at the ready. From the other side of the backseat, Hank reached in and coaxed Connor out, holding him tightly and kissing him desperately. 

 

"You're a hero, baby."

 

Once they were recovered enough to walk, they were brought inside, past the bullpen to a quiet conference room that was now the android repair clinic for the deviants who worked on the force. 

 

Left to themselves, the two counterparts lounged on opposite ends of a simple couch placed in the room. They could still hear the commotion in the hall, but the peaceful, relative silence was a welcome relief.

 

After several minutes like this, Nines opened a connection, which Connor accepted.

 

" _ You…. You saved me, Eights." _

 

Connor looked rather shy as he heard the statement, " _ I was just doing my job-" _

 

_ "No. Our job is to protect and apprehend. What you did was incredibly selfless, I doubt many humans would have done the same, or androids for that matter." _

 

The taller of the two bridges the distance between them, and offered good hand for a more intimate connection. 

 

_ "While I understand we are both in exclusive relationships with our respective partners, I must admit this experience has been rather… intriguing." _

 

Nervously, Connor allowed him to move closer, and lay a hand on his predecessor's chest.

 

" _ Nines?" _

 

" _ Drugs can't affect us, but I know you are well aware of what sexual intercourse can do to us-" _

 

An interface was initiated through the fabric of Connor's shirt, and he felt an odd feeling in his pump; like it was freezing and overclocking all at once. He stifled a moan, gripping the couch, and nearly yelped in surprise when the sensation heightened.

 

It did feel  _ good. _

 

But when it stopped, he did lean back into the cushions exhaustedly. Hank had fooled around with his wires on occasion, but it was never like that.

 

Not even close. 

 

Nines smiled at him, knowing exactly what it did to Connor because he felt it too. " _ Would you be interested in pursuing further research into this matter?" _

 

It took less than a second for Connor to feed his reply back through their connection.

 

" _ Yes. _ "

 

\--

 

He didn't know how to tell Hank, if he should at all. He ran countless scenarios of telling the man, but inconclusively realized he couldn't really predict his reaction. Hank had his fair share of open relationships, from what he told Connor. Even a couple of orgies in his wilder, younger days. 

 

When they first started dating many months ago, Hank insisted that Connor wasn’t tied to him if he didn’t want to be. Everything was new, a world of experiences to be had, but Connor had insisted the invitation wouldn’t be needed. 

 

Would Hank resent him for going back on his word?

 

There were so many factors that humans would take into account, of course. The fear of being left for another, or being lied to about other partners were certainly high up there. At least two other common worries, accidental pregnancies and diseases, were things that would never be a concern.

 

About a week after the incident at the crime scene, Hank gave Connor a heads up that Fowler had invited him to go on a fishing trip on Lake Michigan with his brother and nephew. It would be a whole weekend, with them leaving on a Friday night and coming back Sunday afternoon.

 

“I can ask if you can come, but we couldn’t bring Sumo because Mikey has allergies,” Hank explained. “Haven’t seen that kid in years.”

 

Connor gave him an easy smile, “Hank, I think I can handle a weekend on my own.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he gave a kiss to the apple of the android’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to mope around by yourself,” he teased.

 

Ok. This was it; he could do this.

 

“Actually, I was… I was wondering if I could ask you about something?”

 

Humming, Hank stroked his jawline, concern slowly spreading across his face. “Everything all right?”

 

“Yes! Yes, everything is fine. But I was-” He swallowed. “I was approached recently about trying a certain kind of intimacy with another android.” The look on Hank’s face didn’t change, and nervously he compensated the silence. “I haven’t, I mean, I wouldn’t without making sure you were all right with it. Even though I know you said it was fine before I just don’t want you to-”

 

“Baby, oh Connor…” 

 

Another kiss to his face, and it seemed to just make his unease wash away.

 

“Of course you can, it means the fuckin’ world to me that you talked to me about it though. I’m excited for you, okay?” His arms wrapped around Connor, fingers nestled in his hair. “Can I, uh… can I know who the lucky ‘droid is?”

 

Struck with a wave of embarrassment, Connor hid his face into Hank’s shoulder. “Do you promise not to laugh?”

 

Hank gave a snort, and Connor slapped at his chest. “Hehe, I mean when you say it like that, now I _ need _ to know.”

 

Connor composed himself, and muttered, “Nines, actually.”

 

“Huh,” Hank uttered. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said that isn’t kinda hot to imagine.”

 

“Henry!” The android admonished, but Hank tried to calm him with a kiss.

 

“I’m just bein’ honest!” He gave some more kisses as an apology. “I know, I’m a pervy, ol’ fool. As long as you’re happy and safe, that’s all I care about. I trust that you can take care of yourself, darlin’.”

 

Huffing, Connor smiled back and returned a kiss or two. “Thank you for… for being so sweet about this.”

 

“Anytime, Con. Go ahead and let Big Bad Puppyface 2.0 when I’m going out of town.” 

  
  


\----

 

A few weeks later, Connor found himself so preoccupied by Hank leaving for just two days, that he had hardly made any arrangements for when Nines got there. It wasn’t until Hank was literally stepping out to door to drive across the state with their captain that he realized: he didn’t even know if Nines had any specific preferences. He didn’t even know if Nines  _ ate _ .

 

Hank made his hasty exit because his old friend wouldn’t stop honking the horn every time he turned to kiss Connor one last time, ad the android waved them off as they turned out of the little neighborhood.

 

He had just half an hour before his guest would be coming.

 

_ Hello, Nines. I wanted to confirm with you if there is anything I should have available for you. We have thirium in the fridge, and I can cook if you have had the modifications done, but I- _

 

_ I apologize, Connor, but I am actually running a little early. I do not require anything, and have brought some items that Gavin suggested for an “overnight bag.” If you need me to stop anywhere to pick something up, now is the time. _

 

He took in a deep breath, but it felt like his pump was stuttering all on its own.

 

_ No, I am all right. Thank you, I will see you soon. _

 

It was hardly fifteen minutes before Gavin’s car pulled up. He could hear it from the bedroom, where he was pacing, and went straight to the door when Nines notified him that he was outside.

 

He swung it open, stepping aside to allow Nines in. Sumo sleepily came over to greet the android as well, getting a few pats on the head before returning to his spot near the fireplace.

 

“I greatly appreciate that you accepted my offer,” Nines said, and pulled a wrapped box from his (borrowed) duffle bag. “It is customary to offer gifts to your host. I hope this is acceptable.”

 

“That’s very sweet, Nines. Thank you.” Touched by the present, he unwrapped it immediately, balanced the box on the back of the couch as he lifted the lid of the enclosed box. Something was wrapped in tissue paper, and his cheeks went cyan when he saw the gift and lifted it from the box. “N-nines!

 

The nearly identical android looked vaguely apologetic, “I do apologize if you are unhappy with the color.”

 

“The co- Wait, have you been scanning me beneath my clothes?!”

 

Nines let his mouth hang open for a moment, “I admit the first time I noticed was an accident, my scanner noticed something suspicious and alerted me. However, the frequency with which you wear such things while working seems rather… curious.”

 

[It looked more like a body harness than proper lingerie](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSrKqOa7bMG-l8cdohfoEQLXcubqDq4SWODe5_LQOvrdl8pP9KJ). With a quick scan, he mapped out the approximate appearance of the mess of leather straps and rings, and how it would look on him. A halter neck, straps that came between his legs and wrapped around his narrow hips, and and exactly measured circle that went around his thirium pump that splayed out various straps around his body. 

 

Typically, he opted for more delicate materials, especially cheapter pieces that he didn’t worry about when they were torn off in a fit of passion. Pastel colors, delicate lace, but he did have a single black set that he wore under his blues during a banquet. This was much different than anything he owned.

 

“Is it… displeasing?”

 

“Oh, no! No, I just-” Connor felt up the material for a better analysis. It was artificial leather and aluminum rings, of course, and the interior sides were stitched with a microfiber cloth that would wouldn’t rub his chassis. “It isn’t often that I am surprised. This is, well, thank you very much.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Nines stepped in closer, reaching out to touch it as well. “I felt that black would contrast much more nicely than brown, which was the alternative in this style.” He explained slowly, holding a section up to Connor’s neck to get a proper view. “You are quite pretty, Eights.”

 

Connor tried to turn his head away, but a hand caught his chin.

 

“Your stress spiked when I said that. Do you think I am lying to you?”

  
“N-no, I just-”

 

Then, Nines smiled. “Oh… you have a praise kink, don’t you?”

 

“Nines!”

 

“Forgive me, you are just too easy to tease. It’s rather sweet, actually, how much more strongly you experience emotions. I’ve noticed it before, several times,” he leaned over, sliding his tongue along the shell of Connor’s ear and earning a shiver. “You’re so  _ receptive _ to sensation.”

 

A jolt of excitement tickled Connor's circuits, "Is that all you have analyzed about me?" The question was a soft culmination of his skills with interrogation: like a spear hitting its exact target to get the answer he was looking for. 

 

"Oh, I know," Nines hissed sweetly. His fingers dragged down Connor's throat, chest, and belly before reaching the clasp of his neatly tailored jeans. "I saw that it was custom-made, as well."

 

The RK800's smile was bright and proud, "I  _ am _ rather fond of it, myself." He knew his counterpart typically had different kinds of parts installed on any given day. They spoke very briefly about their different sexual experiences, but Connor was made aware that Gavin enjoyed the variety. 

 

"Would you mind if we moved to the bedroom?"

 

Nines gave him a small nod, following around the corner to the small hallway and letting Connor close the door behind. He placed his bag on the edge of the bed, and Connor gaped as he pulled out various appendages. Each were a light grey, a similar color to their framework beneath the human facade. 

 

"Oh wow," he hardly knew he was speaking as he removed his button down to get more comfortable. 

 

He picked up one in particular, fairly sizable. "I imagine this one is closest to the Lieutenant's? Fully erect, of course.”

 

Squinting, Connor took in the measurements, “Very nearly.”

 

A sly smile graced Nines’s face as he set it back into the bag, leaving a few options out as he began undressing himself. “Hank has been your only partner thus far, correct?”

 

Connor had already started to remove his jeans, intently curious about how the harness would look on him. “Yes, is that alright?” Something like resolve passed over Nines, and so he prodded gently, “Have you and Gavin-”

 

“We did have a threesome, a few months ago, with his old college roommate.” 

 

He went quiet, and Connor knew there was something on his mind that he didn’t want to say.

 

_ “You can talk to me, Nines.” _ He sent through transmission, stepping just a little closer.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you had, well, a lot of androids gossip that the leaders of Jericho sometimes have ‘group sessions’. I could not guess for sure if you had been included at any point.”

 

A giggle bubbled in Connor’s throat, and grew as it reached his face with a grin. He even covered his mouth, “I can’t say I know if that is true, but even so I don’t think I would be very high up on the list of invited guests.”

 

“I thought with the revolution that you-”

 

“Nines, we activated you well after the revolution so I suppose you wouldn’t know, but I wasn’t exactly popular with most androids. That’s why I declined Markus when he asked if I would be one of his advisors.” He turned away for a moment in thought, “Even if I wanted to try anything like this with another android, most of them know who I am. They know what I  _ did _ in the week leading up to our emancipation,” he said, and a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry for insinuating anything. I know you have a difficult time with many of them.   
  
Connor sighed, “It took a lot of patience for me to feel comfortable interfacing with our kind again. You helped a lot with that, you know.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes,” he smiled. “It was much easier for me to allow connections with you because you understand better than anyone what CyberLife did to me. I know we removed the Zen Garden from both of our systems long ago, but, you have a context that no one else has. Not even Hank can fully understand.”

 

He didn’t mean to get so sentimental, that wasn’t what this romp was really about, but it felt good to say. Nines had a hard time coming to terms with deviancy, and still did. But, he seemed a little less tense after the tender confession.

 

_ “Thank you, Connor.” _

 

The discussion fading away, they continued undressing, and Connor carefully stepped into the mess of leather straps. 

 

“It does look rather lovely on you,” Nines smirked as his eyes drank in the sight. 

 

Giving a little turn, Connor gave him a full view of how it fit him. “I admit, it is more comfortable than I initially expected,” he said.

 

He caught Nines biting his lip, watching as he reached into his bag. “You know, there is an attachment I haven’t been able to try with Gavin.”

 

“Oh?”

 

What he pulled out made Connor feel a little dizzy. It was an attachment with two phalluses, a smaller one with soft ridges, and another that was smooth and nearly twice the size.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You’re blushing again, Eights.”

 

Connor raised a hand to stroke them, “This is… why do you have this?”

 

“It was an impulse purchase, if you can believe it. I had a fight with Gavin, and I was looking for some kind of instant gratification.”

 

“So you haven’t used it yet?” Connor asked, fingertips grazing the head of the larger one.

 

“N-no, but, I did check to make sure it’s compatible.”

 

“Well,” Connor began. “I’m going to grab a few thirium pouches from the fridge before we start. I’ll leave the choice up to you, though, I am certainly interested.”

 

It was a harsh tease, but he snuck from the room to the fridge to grab the soft, plastic bags, and earned a confused look from the half-asleep canine.

 

He was happy to have been proven correct when he returned, and then some. Nines had installed the component, both thick prongs matching his skin tone and faded to blue at the ends. Completely naked otherwise, he had cleared away his bag, and was waiting on the bed for Connor to join him.

 

The smaller android was more than a little eager, at this point, his nervousness churning into excitement.

 

They knelt face to face, at first just looking each other over as the distance closed slowly, and Connor made the first touch. He braced his hands on the broad shoulders, ducking down to kiss the firm pecs, and trailed them up along the collarbone and neck. Hot breaths warmed his skin, and he opened an interface for just a moment to make sure Nines was all right with it.

 

Kissing up the neck, he found lips. And, oh, it was so odd to kiss the same lips as his. With all of their minute differences, some things stayed the same from one model to the next. They were just a tad thinner than his own, but he could tell the shape was about the same. 

 

_ “I suppose,” _ Nines’s voice remarked calmly in his head.  _ “We should establish any boundaries now. Code words as well, perhaps.” _

 

Connor flicked his tongue against his counterpart’s teeth, “ _ All right… nothing derogatory or harsh. I don’t mind things getting a bit rough, but, nothing too life threatening. Our countdown clocks shouldn’t go below ten seconds.”  _ He grasped the back of Nines’s neck gently, coaxing a panel to slide away to let him inside.  _ “Is there a word you typically use with Gavin?” _   
  
_ “Funky Moe, generally.” _

 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Connor looked at him with a raised brow.   
  
“Your cat’s name?”

 

“Well, initially it was because we were going at it and he interrupted because he wanted to be fed.”

 

With a smile, Connor nodded, “I see.”

  
“And yours?”

 

He hesitated, “Amanda.”

 

Nines nodded understandingly, leaning forward to capture Connor’s lips again. His hands resume their place behind Nines’s neck, pleased to see the slot was already open for him. Among the mess of soft wires, he sunk his fingers in and tested for various reactions. It shouldn’t have surprised him when many of the same or equivalent ones to his seemed to get the best response, but he wanted to be sure. 

 

The rushed breaths were rough with little groans, low and stilted with static. In response, Nines curved his hands around Connor’s buttocks to draw his hips in closer. He massaged the soft mounds with patience and delight, appreciated how his predecessor’s body was so round around the edges. 

 

With a long tug of a wire, Nines made a louder sound, a mumbled plea, pressing his forehead upon Connor’s. A connection opened, and Connor could feel it to: that deep, sometimes strange sensation of his inner workings being touched. He sent Nines over the edge a little, pulling away when the peak was just in reach. It made Nines squirm, tilting his head back to look for it again, but too late to climax so soon. 

 

He gave something of a growl, and pushed Connor down against the sheets. His hands found Connor’s, pinning down the wrists and then sliding them up to interlock their fingers, hips rutting against hips.

 

_ “So soft,” _ he cooed, the interface sending waves of data as payback. The feeling in his neck, in his wires, how Connor’s fingers played with him so gently.

 

Connor bucked his pelvis upwards,  _ “Oh fuck, Nines.” _

 

_ “Such a good, gorgeous being you are.”  _ His teeth sank into the crook of Connor’s shoulder, and he stretched his neck to invite him in.  _ “I’ve been so curious what it’s like to be inside you.” _

 

The connecting plates along the ridge of Connor’s shoulders spread open, just enough to let Niles glide his tongue along the edges. 

 

“Ahhhhh!” Connor cried outloud, echoing the sensation back through their joined hands. It made Niles shudder too, shaking his head before going back again in the other direction.

 

_ “Perhaps I sh-should draw this out all night. I bet you would let me, too. I’ve deduced how often you please not only your partner, but yourself. You really love chasing that feeling, don’t you?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Y-y-y-ye-e-e-e-s-s-sss-”

 

Niles kissed the plates closed, and then Connor’s cheek, before lifting his hands away to scoot back between Connor’s thighs. On either side of the pretty slit and hole between his legs, the leather straps framed them where the wrapped around. It didn’t take much for Nines to spread his thighs open, licking his lips at the sight. 

 

_ “I’ve wondered if these are much more sensitive than the phallus attachments, could you show me?”  _

 

A single finger pressed upon Connor’s perineum, testing the waters as he moved it up at a painstakingly slow pace. The tip dipped just inside the folds, and Connor gasped, clenching as it was worked up to the peachy pink nub. Connor weaved his fingers into Nines’s hair, darker and sleeker-styled than his own.

 

Nines gave a guttural sound as Connor transmitted the feeling to him, how his body reacted by clenching and secreting liquid to prepare for penetration. He seemed delighted to now know, and brought another finger close before venturing inside the warm, tight passage. 

 

They moaned in unison, inhales shallow and then deep as he pumped his hand. 

 

_ “That feels so good, Nines,”  _ Connor appealed kindly, getting the satisfaction of another finger and a deeper push that elevated their panting further.

 

Enough lubricant spilled out that Nines scooped a little in those fingers, and spread it around the artificial anus and worked him open in the same way. What Nines didn’t expect, however, was how the connections were crossed in Connor’s body, and how he still clenched his pussy when it was empty from the stimulation elsewhere. It was unreal, and  _ intense _ , but he bit his tongue as he patiently rimmed the pucker with his fingers, getting as much in and around the hole as he could.

 

When he finally had enough, withdrawing his fingers and raising Connor’s legs up, he set his sights on the thirium pump beneath him. It had a soft, blue light pulsing around the edges, as if calling him to come an play.

 

Connor nodded as he placed each cock with their respective opening, he pushed his hips forward as he twisted and tugged the pump out.

 

“Nnnngh-” Brown eyes shut closed, creasing at the edges as Nines retracted and pushed further in again before replacing the pump. 

 

“Good _? _ ” Nines asked.

 

“Yes!” Connor wiggled his hips for more, face scrunching as if in anguished pain.

 

His little whine amused Nines enough to chuckle, “Easy, Eights, there’s more to come.”

 

When he pushed again, it was deliberately slow, and he didn’t even touch the pump while he bottomed out. With a little nudge, he made sure he really filling Connor completely, and popped out the cylinder as he moved back. Connor’s hands fisted the bedding, his voice alternating between raspy inhales and pretty little sighs.

 

The connection between them proved useful in many ways, including an easy compromise with rhythm. Nines was steady as a metronome, only adjusted when Connor seemed too adjusted to the movements. But more than that, Nines could feel just how much he was stretching his pussy open, and he replaced the pump just as he rocked a solid thrust into Connor, nearly doubling over when he felt the echo of the synthetic G-spot getting pressed so wonderfully.

 

Slowly, but deeper thrusts took over, Connor’s mouth wide open to accommodate the louder sounds he was making. It was building, something coiling inside them, clawing and pounding to be free.

 

Nines removed the pump once more, keeping a close eye on the countdown clock as he brought Connor’s legs over his shoulders and he rammed hard and fast.

 

“Ye-ye-ye-yes-s-ye-es!”

 

It was blindingly overstimulating as they exchanged the massive amounts of data between them. Skin fizzling out beyond control, both holding out until the time was right. 

 

On the count of 10...

 

**15**

 

**14**

 

Connor was nearly screaming.

 

**13**

 

Nines held the pump just over the port.

 

**12**

 

**11**

 

**10**

  
  


When he screwed it back in, timed with a sharp thrust, Connor hit his climax and grabbed Nines’s wrist, and the joined orgasm sent waves of feedback between them. 

 

But it became an echo chamber; something in their connection glitched, and they stayed conjoined and shaking with no sense of time or their surroundings. It only stopped when Connor’s overstimulated body locked up and went into a soft-reboot, and Nines managed to snap out of the feedback loop to pull out before collapsing beside him.

 

They breathed heavily, not sweaty but their genitals soaked and glistening with lubricant and synthesized cum. Connor’s body whirred briefly as his system caught up.

 

“Oh god… we were stuck for 10 minutes.”

 

Nines checked too when his mind wasn’t so fuzzy. “I guess so. That was… are you all right?”

 

He didn’t expect the delightful little chuckle that Connor let out, but Nines smiled at the sound as he felt a strange feeling on his face.

 

“Are  _ you _ all right? You’re crying.”

 

“Ahhh,” Nines strained to manually move his arm so he could see for himself. Instead, his hand just kind of whacked his own face, but it seemed Connor was correct. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Connor laughed again, “That was quite interesting. I liked it, though.”

 

“Mmmmmm,” Nines hummed. “I think we could correct that malfunction at the end by writing a-”

 

His mouth was covered, and he heard a “Shhhhhhhhhh. After the glow fades away, we can talk mechanics and programming.” 

 

A soft, warm body curled up next to him, an arm wrapped around his middle, and Nines just let himself smile and cry as he was held. His limbs slowly regained normal function, enough so that he could return the embrace, and start planning for next time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOW I wrote this in less than a day and I kinda don't know what happened? 
> 
> Liked it? Got some things to say?  
> Come say hi on Twitter: [LadyAmalthea](https://twitter.com/canticumexvacui?s=09)


End file.
